


Red and Blue Make Purple

by mannysue



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Be Gentle With Me I'm Scared of the Internet, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannysue/pseuds/mannysue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After band practice things quickly heat up between the two members of STARISH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Blue Make Purple

After a day of practicing for STARISH, Tokiya and Otoya walk toward their dorm room. All the while mocking Ren by calling each other “little lamb.” Their laughter echoed through the hallway and continued as they opened their door and stepped inside. Otoya turned and pushed the door closed with his back as Tokiya reached past his right ear to close the door with his hand. They laughed into the shared space between them for a moment before it dawned on them that they were standing very close. Tokiya began to take a step back, an apology forming on his lips. His progress was suddenly halted when Otoya reached out and grabbed his shirt. Tokiya froze for a moment and then resumed his original position.  
The two stared at each other for a moment, laughter gone, before Tokiya slowly brought his free hand up and rested it on the redhead’s shoulder. At the same time he leaned his head in until his forehead was touching Otoya’s right temple. They were still slightly breathless and Otoya took a moment as if deciding whether or not to jump into the unknown. He made his decision and turned his head slightly to make gentle contact with Tokiya’s lips. They stayed locked in this simple embrace for a few seconds until Tokiya deepened the kiss, moving his right hand to Otoya’s neck in the process. The kisses became more heady and they began to clutch each other tightly.  
Otoya gently pushed off of the door and lead them toward Tokiya’s bed. When they reached it, Otoya gently but firmly pushed the other man onto the bed and positioned himself above him. The kisses continued as Otoya untied Tokiya’s tie and began unbuttoning the shirt underneath. Garnering no objections he opened Tokiya’s shirt and began kissing a line down his chest, eliciting a moan and a tightened grip on his shoulders. Otoya sat up and removed his own shirt while Tokiya shook his the rest of the way off. When they finished Tokiya flipped them over so that he was on top. This time, there were no gentle kisses. The atmosphere was sparking and they were caught up in this new territory. Otoya’s hands frantically stroked Tokiya’s sides and chest, catching on a nipple every now and then, each time getting a moan in response. His hands wandered lower until the reached a waistband and Otoya deftly unbuckled the belt he found there. This earned him a pleased nip on the ear and a gentle buck into his hips. They both moaned at the friction between them. Otoya pushed on Tokiya’s pants until the other man stood to remove them.   
Before Tokiya resumed his position above Otoya he unfastened and roughly pulled the redhead’s trousers off. Left in nothing but their boxers the two men were much more sensitive to the feel of each other’s movements. It started out as a slow pulse of hips and then became a grinding of pelvises as the feelings intensified. Otoya reached down and pulled Tokiya’s cock from his boxers and stroked it slowly. He then pulled his own throbbing dick out and tried rubbing the two together experimentally. This received a throaty moan of encouragement from Tokiya. Emboldened, Otoya took them both in his hand and stroked them both using the slipperiness of their precum as lubrication. The two lost track of their own motions as instinct and pleasure took control. The movements became more frenzied and sporadic as they both sought more friction and contact. Tokiya was the first to climax, the loud, throaty moan that escaped his lips was enough to send the other man over the edge and into pure bliss.   
When they had both finished, Tokiya collapsed onto Otoya, sweat and stickiness trapped between them. Otoya’s hands came up and held his lover to him, stroking his back and hair comfortingly. They stayed like this until their breathing had calmed down and they began to get cold. Tokiya reached down and grabbed one of their shirts to clean themselves off. He then urged the other man under the covers and held him close until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is fairly obviously my first work and I have no idea where it came from or why it happened but I wrote the whole thing and felt inspired to put it on the internet. So I hope you enjoy!


End file.
